Magic on Mobius
by Strange1331
Summary: What happens when you take a menacing Ultimate Lifeform scarred by a tragic past, a brilliant unicorn longing to return home, and a light-hearted speedster looking for adventure and throw them together in a strange twist of fate?
1. Prologue

**Hello to any and all of you lovely people out there! Thanks for picking this story up! My name is Strange1331, and I'll be your guide throughout my first fanfiction, this little beaut right here! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, please note that I'll be pulling bits in pieces from several of the Sonic canons, from the games to the TV Show to the Archie comic (as I haven't read the UK version). ALSO, BEFORE ANYBODY BECOMES A WHINY SISSY PANTS ABOUT THIS, THERE WILL BE SOME POINTS THAT CONFLICT WITH CANON. Don't think of it as conflicting with canon. Think of it as ignoring one canon in favor of another. It'll make all of us happier. Although I will try to keep characters to their canon personalities, definitely.**

**I dunno about you all, but if I owned either Sonic or My Little Pony, some major embarrassments *Cough cough Sonic 06* would never have happened.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to (C) Sega, the Sonic Team, and Archie**  
**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic belongs to (C) Hasbro**

* * *

**Magic on Mobius: Prologue**

Location: Eggbase #1337

"…What if I pose as a chilidog vendor to lure that annoying blue pest out into the open, then, when he's within my grasp, I drop him into a pit filled to the brim with Choppers?"

"We tried that in Plan F41LuR3 4 months ago, Doctor Eggman."

"Yeah, he just bounced off the Chopper's heads when they closed their mouths and hopped out of the pit."

"Don't forget that he took all of our chilidogs and ran away laughing."

"He didn't have to be such a sore winner."

"Hmm... what if I capture one of the rodent's sidekicks and make him take their place in exchange for their safe return?"

"We've done that 5 times already in Plans YRu50F4I1, 1Di071C, S7uP1d, L4m38rA1n, and L053r. They all managed to escape on their own before Sonic even knew they were captured."

"You'd think the Doctor would have learned his lesson after failing 5 times already."

"So much for being a super genius. Wait, go back a channel, you just missed it!"

Eggman stopped pacing for a few moments to shoot a deadly glare at his two metal minions, annoyed at both his lack of progress and their degrading comments about his plans. Neither of them seemed to notice, however, as the two were almost entirely focused on the wide screen before them, now displaying a trashy Japanese cartoon of some kind. The two cheered as the opening theme played, each donned in their odd paraphernalia of the show and holding what appeared to be decks of cards.

The Doctor scoffed at the ridiculous display and resumed his pacing, turning his eyes back to his list of potential plans to eliminate that meddlesome brat. He'd spent the last several days in near solitude (with the annoying exception of Decoe and Bocoe), going through future plans to get rid of that irksome speedster, Sonic the Hedgehog, but so far his pacing and plotting had yet to bear fruit. The plans that didn't make the cut, each printed on its own sheet of paper, were strewn about the room in no particular order. Some of the piles of paper that had started forming were now so large they would've given a tree-hugger a heart attack.

A slight growl escaped Eggman's lips as he tore the top sheet away from his now significantly diminished pile of plans, allowing it to drift onto a smaller pile of paper in the corner. He looked down at the last sheet of paper in the previously formidable stack, hoping that it would contain something, anything that would help him. His eyes widened in surprise at what was on it, too shocked to believe that he had missed something so obvious, that he had managed to forget that such a thing even existed. For on the page…

…was…

…absolutely nothing. It was an extra blank page that the printer had ejected after producing the thousands of other pages of plans he had.

A roar of absolute rage rang out from the Doctor as he tore the page into dozens of little pieces, flinging them in the air at the futility of it all.

"How is it that I, the great and powerful Doctor Eggman, the most brilliant man on Mobius, have had my plans for world conquest foiled not once, not twice, but hundreds, if not thousands of times by one measly little hedgehog? If not for that pest, I would've conquered the world hundreds of times over by now! But no, every time I come close, the annoying little rat has to go and stick his nose in my business, ruining all of my careful planning and scheming." At this point, the Doctor was practically tearing his mustache out in frustration. "I've gone through every trick in the book, plotted every plan under the sun, done everything I could think of (which might as well be everything) to get rid of him, and yet, he continues to exist and run about as if I haven't even done anything!"

With a cry of frustration, Eggman sunk to his knees and looked to the heavens, beady eyes focusing on some random point as he clasped his hands together, shaking them back and forth as he pleaded, "If there really is some higher power up there, I beg of you, show me how to get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Decoe and Bocoe glanced back at the crazed Doctor, muttering to each other briefly before switching their attention back to the television. "Please, I ask more nicely than I ever have before, give me some sort of sign!"

**BOOM**

The sudden sound of an explosion sent Eggman reeling backwards in surprise, making him fall on his wide behind as the two robots let out great whoops of joy, dancing around and chanting something along the lines of "He got him! He got him!" over and over again. Getting to his feet, the Doctor dusted himself off, brushing away the embarrassing moment as he set his eyes on the two buffoons dancing around before him. Though the robots were unable to see the loaded glare behind the Doctor's reflective glasses, the pure anger radiating from him brought them to a halt, prompting them to slowly turn to face their fuming boss.

"Idiots! Buffoons! Imbeciles! I should have you two disassembled for your immeasurable laziness and insubordination!" Eggman shouted as the two quaked in fear.

"W-w-w-w-we're sorry, Doctor Eggman, i-i-it's just that our sh-sh-show was on," Bocoe stuttered, backing away slowly.

"Y-yeah! W-we weren't trying t-to be insubordinate or anything," Decoe added, following his partner. "I-it's just that it only comes on once a week, s-so we have to watch it right now or miss everything!" The two flinched back as Eggman stomped towards them, gesturing madly at the screen.

"In what possible way could this garbage that is likely deteriorating your central processors as we speak be more important…than…me?" Eggman trailed off as his gaze finally went up to the actual show, which currently displayed a truly fearsome beast, capable of making the bravest men wet themselves and cry out for their mommies. He watched as the monster roared, shooting several massive balls of fire out of its gaping maw towards its opponent, a much smaller, red dragon, blasting it out of the sky as what looked like the hero fell off his high horse in immense pain. The Doctor quirked an eyebrow as he heard the malevolent being begin to cackle in glee, not unlike he had done in his times of victory. The two robots that had just moments ago been threatened with termination were now glancing back and forth between the distracted doctor and each other, baffled by his sudden shift in attention.

"Tell me-" Decoe and Bocoe both froze in anticipation, "-what exactly am I looking at here?" The two robots relaxed slightly and swiveled their heads around to find out what had distracted the Doctor so. Seeing his stare directed at the monster on the screen, the two explained the monster's presence and power with great enthusiasm, interrupting each other in their enthusiasm.

As they finished, Eggman drew a hand to his face, twiddling his impressive mustache between his thumb and forefinger. "Hmm… Zorc, eh…" he muttered as his gaze continued following the behemoth on the screen. A grin formed on his face as he smashed his fist into the palm of his hand, shouting, "I'VE GOT IT!" as he rushed over to his main computer, his fingers dancing across the dashboard. The two robots trailed behind him, the TV show all but forgotten in the Doctor's mad glee.

"Got what?" Bocoe asked, curious about the Doctor's erratic behavior.

"The solution to all of our problems," Eggman responded, still pounding away at the console before him.

"A robot that can cook, clean, take care of you, and do everything else you make us do?" Decoe asked eagerly.

"What you just described there, Decoe," Eggman responded with mild annoyance in his happy tone, "already exists. It's called a 'female'. They have the most peculiar aversion to me, though I can't possibly imagine why." He paused for a moment, pondering this oddity. "I'm in excellent health, have an IQ of over 300, an absolutely amazing body, and a wonderful personality to boot!"

"Not to mention humble," Decoe mumbled, nudging his friend.

"It sure is a mystery, Doctor," Bocoe said a bit more loudly, trying hard to keep the sarcasm and snickers out of his voice.

"Quite," Eggman agreed, not noticing the soft snickers coming from the two. He turned his attention back to the console, fingers flitting away once more. "But no, Decoe a woman not 'the solution to all of our problems', nor what I was referring to. I was thinking more about our problems in relation to a certain blue hedgehog."

"Oooh," Decoe said, sounding slightly dismayed at the fact that he still had to do all those annoying chores that Eggman put him up to. "In that case, what _is_ the solution to all of our problems?"

The Doctor chuckled lightheartedly for a moment before answering. "Actually, I only managed to come up with my brilliant plan for getting rid of Sonic thanks to you two bumbling ninnies. You actually managed to do something right for once! You see, if you hadn't been watching your show and shown me that magnificent beast, I would've been planless and short two robots."

Choosing to ignore that last bit, Bocoe inquired, "Are you planning on building a robot duplicate of it? Because you tried that before in Plan N0o83r1fIc two weeks ago, and we all know how that turned out."

"I remember perfectly clearly, Bocoe, thank you for reminding me of that utter failure," the Doctor grunted, still stinging over how horribly that bit had gone. His face lit up as he finally found the file he had been searching for. "Instead of that, I'll do you one better. Behold, my foolproof plan to finally, FINALLY get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The two stared at the screen, nonexistent jaws dropping to the floor in awe at the amazing plan laid out before them.

"Y-you can actually do something like that?" Decoe gasped.

"I'm Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnik! There is NOTHING I can't do!" he proclaimed.

"I actually think this could work…" Bocoe said.

"Don't sound so shocked," Eggman snapped, "of course it'll work! Prepare yourself, Sonic the Hedgehog, and savor the little time you have left! You may be alive and running around with your little friends now, but mark my words, soon you shall be ELIMINATED!"

* * *

**I know it's a little short, but the chapters do get a good bit longer, I promise!**

**Any complaints, compliments, feelings, words, emotions, thoughts, criticisms, critiques, greetings, etc. should be either howled at the moon or left in a review or private message! Although I do admit, it is SLIGHTLY more likely that I'll respond to messaging and reviews. Just slightly.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there y'all! Guess who updates today? THIS GIRL. Yo welcome. (Sorry I don't update more often, I procrastinate :P)

~~XX~~

Chapter 1: Magic on Mobius (ReVamp!)

Location: GUN Headquarters

In a flash of green light, Shadow appeared in a wide metal corridor, startling the few people passing through it. He barely spared them a glance, though, as he began the short trek to the hangar, his focus entirely upon the upcoming mission. It was just a simple reconnaissance mission, something GUN typically did after Eggman had stayed off the grid for more than a few weeks. Fairly routine, really. They'd send out about a dozen agents, all specially trained to avoid detection, to poke around Eggman's base for a bit and then report back their findings.

Rouge was always included on these missions, in spite of her bad habit of back stabbing for a shiny jewel. Shadow speculated that she may have been the reason behind the reconnaissance missions never turning up anything of great significance, even when there was massive trouble brewing. After that whole "Hex World" incident, GUN had finally figured out that they were doing something wrong and decided to change things up a little. So, for the first time ever, they decided to send out the Ultimate Lifeform.

It was about time too, Shadow reckoned as he strode into the hangar. The routine of waiting till the last possible minute to save Mobius from complete and total world annihilation/domination was getting old. It would be nice to be a step ahead of Eggman for once. Maybe have him begging for mercy as he choked the life out of him. A few tears shed. A couple of bones snapped. Maybe even a bit of malevolent cackling and the sweet, sweet taste of revenge. Yeah, that'd be nice…

Shadow ceased his daydreaming as he approached the vehicle they would be taking for the mission: a helicopter painted in a jungle camouflage. Or at least, he thought it was a helicopter. The rotary blades on top of it indicated it was, but the long, narrow hull was more like a small airplane than anything. A smaller, more compact helicopter would surely draw less attention to itself, Shadow mused. And it was probably much too big for the mission at hand, likely capable of carrying fifty men versus the dozen or so that would actually be aboard. Why would GUN ever choose this thing when there were hundreds of better options?

"Hey there, hot stuff~"

_Then again..._ Shadow mentally groaned as a sultry voice greeted him. _When has GUN ever been known for its good judgement?_

"Hey, Rouge," Shadow replied, glancing over at the bat now approaching him. Her abnormal black ninja-esque attire prompted him to raise a perplexed eyebrow. "Interesting outfit you have there."

"Isn't it just?" she groaned, her ears twitching in irritation. "As much as I love going out on recon, this team has got to get a better uniform."

"Funny. I wasn't given any such uniform."

"Sorry, hun, but that doesn't make me feel any better. You hardly even wear clothes to begin with. My babies need more breathing rooooom~" she whined, hugging her chest to emphasize her point (er… "points"). She paused in her self-pity, realizing the implications of what Shadow had said. "Wait…you don't mean to tell me _you're_ running with recon now, do you?"

Shadow nodded, crossing his arms with a small smirk. "The higher-ups finally pulled their heads out of their asses for long enough to realize that if they want a job done right, they need the Ultimate Lifeform to do it for them," Shadow answered smugly. "What I'm wondering is why they didn't call me in before now, given the continual failure of the past recon team to actually gather any intelligence," he added, emphasizing the words 'continual failure' as he sent a sharp glare at Rouge.

"Don't look at me, hun," Rouge retorted, looking mildly offended at his accusation. "It's not my fault these boys wouldn't know sneaky if it smacked them upside the head. Honestly, it's like they're _trying_ to get caught. Every recon mission so far has been a failure because of those bumbling idiots messing things up for me," she elaborated, clearly miffed as she pointed annoyedly at the final late members of the recon team.

Shadow had to admit, for people who were supposedly specially trained, they didn't seem to understand what the word 'undercover' meant. Not only was the group obnoxiously loud (he could hear their raucous laughter from across the hangar) but they were also packing way too much heat for a recon mission. Though Shadow hadn't run recon before, he was fairly certain that massive flamethrowers and rocket launchers more than capable of taking down your average tank were the worst possible things to bring on a recon mission. Well. Unless you had the Faker with you. The blue bastard's ego was bigger than any squadron of tanks could ever cause. And though the Faker was fortunately not included in the group, Shadow was having more than a few second thoughts about Rouge being the recon team's source of trouble. The two watched as the group rowdily entered the aircraft.

"I can see now why the recon missions never succeed," Shadow commented dully. Rouge merely groaned.

With that, the two boarded, taking seats towards the back of the roomy hull. The ramp raised as soon as they boarded, a great cacophony starting up outside the helicopter (again, Shadow had to wonder why GUN decided upon such an obtrusive aircraft for a _recon_ mission). The helicopter made its short journey outside and took off, beginning the mercifully short flight to Eggman's current base. With that, Shadow settled in and attempted to tune out the various bets taking place on who would destroy the most badniks. Hopefully the flight would be short enough that he wouldn't feel the urge to make one of the more obnoxious agents shut up. Permanently.

-Meanwhile, in the not-so-distant past of another, more colorful world-

"Spiiike! Oh Spiiiiiiiiiiiike! Now where is that lazy dragon?"

"_Yaaaaaaawn_, 'm right here, Twilight, wha's the big fuss?"

"Do you remember how we received that incredibly important letter from Princess Celestia three days ago?"

"Uh-_yaaaaaawn_-huh."

"The one that I was explicitly instructed to open precisely 32 minutes and 18 seconds from now?"

"Uh huh."

"And do you remember how I gave it to you and told you to set it someplace I would easily find it so that I could open it at the exact right moment?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I seem to be having a bit of difficulty finding it, oddly enough. Do you think you could retrieve it from wherever you put it?"

"Uh huh."

"…Spike, you do realize that getting something usually involves some variety of movement, right?"

"Uh huh."

"…Spike?"

"Uh huh."

"Spiiiiiiiiiike?"

"Uh huh."

"SPIKE!"

"WHATYEAHI'MAWAKE."

"The scroll?"

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaaawn_. Yeah, sure, Twilight, just give me a second. Don't see why we have to do this at 1 in the morning, though."

Twilight chuckled as she watched her young assistant trudge sleepily away to retrieve the scroll. Poor Spike. She felt bad about keeping him up so late. He was only a baby dragon, after all. But Owlowiscious was currently taking an extended holiday for his family reunion (as he had conveyed through a rhythmic series of pecks and hoots), leaving Spike to stay up late for the past several nights to assist Twilight with her studies. Speaking of, she still had so much left to prepare! Twilight focused her attention back to the list she was holding, her giddy smile returning at the beautiful example of her organization.

"Okay, let's see what I've got so far… saddle bag? Check. Various forms of easily portable food rations? Check. Copious amounts of parchment, quills, and ink? Triple check. The Element of Magic? Check. Blank books and journals? Double check. A wide variety of gems and jewels of varying shapes and sizes from Princess Celestia and Rarity? Check. A pouch of exactly 413 bits, also received from Princess Celestia? Check! Looks like all that's left now is the scroll and the journal," Twilight noted happily.

"You can check off the scroll, Twilight, I've got it right here," Spike said, handing it to her.

"Thank you, my lovely assistant." After checking off the scroll on her dismayingly brief list, she rolled it back up, placing it and the scroll atop the pile of items she had neatly placed within a chalk circle she had drawn in the middle of the library floor. The circle measured exactly two meters in diameter, surrounded by a variety of carefully drawn symbols. Six of the symbols Twilight was very familiar with, being the Elements of Harmony, but the others were quite foreign to her. Strange symbols, possibly a foreign language, along with other pictographs all at specific points within the circle. Taken as a whole, or even as a part, everything was incredibly strange. Not for the first time, Twilight wondered why Princess Celestia put her up to such an unusual and frustratingly vague task.

"I still don't get why Princess Celestia is having you gather all of this stuff up at _1 in the morning_. What are you even gonna do with it?" Spike asked, verbalizing her unspoken question.

"Honestly, Spike, I have no idea why I need all of this, but I suspect that whatever's in the scroll will give us some idea on what its purpose is. I tried asking the Princess about it two days ago, but, as you know, she didn't reply back…" Twilight trailed off worriedly. The Princess always responded to her letters within minutes of her sending them, regardless of how busy she was. The fact that she hadn't responded to any of the nineteen letters Twilight had sent in the past few days was something that she had tried to keep from the forefront of her mind. There were at least 7,694 different explanations as to why Celestia hadn't yet replied (not all of them entirely reasonable or plausible), but still, Twilight attempted to prevent herself from having a panic attack. After all, the Princess would've definitely let her know about any major happenings in the kingdom. Though that was little comfort for the purple worrywart. If something had happened-

"Well, whatever it is had better be important," Spike snorted, drawing Twilight from her fretting. "I have a blanket upstairs that's been calling my name for the past three hours."

"I know, and I'm sorry to keep you up so late, Spike, but Celestia said in her letter that she needed you to be awake when I opened the scroll," Twilight said regretfully. "Look at the bright side: you only have to stay awake for another 29 minutes and 37 seconds! Then you can sleep all you want." Despite Twilight's attempt to cheer him up, Spike continued to pout, grumbling under his breath about Owlowiscious. Though it was difficult to hear, Twilight was fairly sure she could could make out the words "stupid owl", "never see me asking for vacation", and "wring his little neck, roast him alive, and eat him for dinner." (Though the last one was probably just her sleep-addled mind playing tricks on her. At least, she sincerely hoped that was the case.) As he stomped off to do whatever it is grumpy, overtired little dragons do, Twilight resumed her pondering on what the strange symbols in the circle might mean. And though there were a great many symbols that she most assuredly didn't recognize, there were eight symbols new to her that she was almost positive she recognized. And these symbols gave her a great sense of foreboding about Princess Celestia's task.

The Chaos Emeralds.


End file.
